With the influx of thousands of computer software applications, it has become difficult to quickly and efficiently learn how to use such new software. One way that software developers have enabled users to learn the software they produce is via software wizards. A wizard is a user interface element where the user is led through a sequence of dialogs. A wizard consists of multiple wizard pages that a user progresses through by clicking on the Next or Back buttons. Each wizard page of the wizard provides some information to the user to guide him or her through a subset of tasks necessary to complete a larger task. Wizards are used very commonly within graphical user interface operating systems and by hundreds of applications that run in these operating systems. With a wizard, the user is guided in performing the task in a specific sequence.
The challenge is indicating to users of software wizard applications the step they are on in a multi-step process, the steps they have already completed, and the steps that are remaining, without taking up too much valuable real estate on the user interface. Currently, one method for indicating progress in a wizard-like user interface is to simply show the user the current step in the process. However, this approach does not provide the user with enough feedback. Another approach is to list all the steps in the process, which can take up too much space and appear discouraging to the user.
Consequently, none of these methods has presented a desirable solution for indicating to a user of software the step the user is on, the steps remaining, and/or the steps completed in a lengthy process. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a method and system for displaying and providing access to information on a display unit by use of a progress indicator designed for wizard-like software applications.